Drakon Kalkhas
His Royal Highness Drakon I, King of the Gorathic Republic is the current head of state of the Gorathic Republic, a position he was elected to by the Council of Nobles in 259. Drakon had met Daelin when they were young and were quick friends, however the Commandant, Felrik III, forbade them to meet after 231. When he became the first Duke of Hybretia in 233, Daelin ordered Drakon assigned to his guard, and gave him the last name of Kalkhas, after a warrior from Drakon's paternal side. Kalkhas led allied forces against Varsais in the War of 241. When the Gretians invaded, Kalkhas was separated from the King's forces by artillery fire, and was trapped in the city, where he helped commit sabotage against the pretender, Caelar VII. General Kalkhas coordinated with Admiral Adonis Konaksis and the Templari'i Republic in 243 to coordinate the December Offensive. He convinced the Black Rhombus government to stall any rebellions until the attack so as to provide a distraction for the Gretian forces, which proved successful. In the spring, he and Keila of Tysos lead the Hybretian Armies to New Hybris and Kolangrad proper, where a land battle proved ultimately unnecessary. General Kalkhas served as Lord Regent when the King left for the Congress of Dirirabwyn. During that time he negotiated the purchase of weapons from Novac for the defense of Endiolaudika in the event of another invasion. When Daelin returned, Kalkas was put in charge of the Gorathic Expedition, and when war started, was in command of all Eastern forces near Ephesus. Kalkhas's position soared in the next few years, eventually coming to command the Royal Mansion, controlling who and what went before the King. While Daelin was on a state visit to Kordowyn in 250, Kalkhas authorized mercenary activities in Cigaltria, angering Daelin on his return, however not enough to have his position confiscated. Kalkhas lead forces in the Liberation of Kordowyn in 252. After the murder of Queen Ascina in 255, he lead forces to punish her assassins, the Jodithines. For this, he was made Earl of their lands. In 258, he and King Daelin launched seperate invasions of Cordolva in the Hybro-Cordolvan War. While both sides saw initial victories, King Daelin's forces in the south were overwhlemd, and despite recapturing Irchvan and pushing into Cordolvan territory, Kalkhas was forced to retreat due to a lack of manpower and international support. In early 259, Kalkhas was made King of the Gorathic People after leaders of various Gorathic houses failed to win the vote. He was chosen as a compromise candidate by a majority of clans that had supported the Gorathic War. Relationship with the King A scandal supposedly occurred regarding Kalkhas and the King in 236, however details of the scandal are shrouded and not known to outsiders. Rumours amongst the armed forces are that the King and the General are involved, which have been further bolsted by the constant aloofness and depression of the Queen Consort. Further rumors indicate that the Princess Lenara may not be the King's child, but instead Kalkhas's. Kalkhas often fulfills the duty as Diokitis Antivasiléas (Regent Commander) when Daelin is out of the country, showing a great amount of trust. According to rumor, Daelin and Drakon performed a traditional wedding ceremony, however the Royal Mansion has stated this is false, and likely spread by foreigners who did not understand a ceremony honoring wardead. Category:Hybretia Category:People